goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
Online Multiplayer
Wii Online Multiplayer Nintendo of America has announced online play will be turned off May 2014. As well as local Multiplayer, Goldeneye 007 (Wii) features an O'nline Multiplayer' for up to eight players using the Nintendo Wi-Fi connection. The Online Multiplayer includes Weapon loadouts, Gadgets (perks), experience, Achievements, Accolades, Different Game modes, Ranks and the Wii friend code system. As you gain experience and Rank up, you unlock more Weapons, Gadgets, Attachments and Explosives. To help you, there are weapons achievements that reward you with experience once you complete them. Each weapon has seven achievements which Increase in difficult and experience reward as you progress and complete them. There are also achievements that require special tasks to be performed. There are four armies that are used in Online Multiplayer: *MI6 (led by James Bond in Heroes Mode) *Russian army (led by General Arkady Ourumov in Heroes Mode) *Zurkovsky mercenaries (led by Valentin Zukovsky in Heroes Mode) *Janus group (led by Alec Trevelyan in Heroes Mode) In heroes mode, there are always the same teams on each map: *Jungle, Station, Memorial and Sewer: MI6 vs Janus *Archives, Facility, Outpost and Industrial: MI6 vs Russians *Docks and Nightclub: MI6 vs Zukovsky Wii Game modes Online Multiplayer has various modes from team based to "every player for themself", there are a number of modes you can play in: Conflict '''(Everyone for themselves, first player to 30 points wins) '''Team Conflict (Fight as two teams, first team to 40 points wins) Goldeneye (Capture Goldeneye consoles while fighting the enemy team, first team to capture enough consoles to move the satellite over their opponent's base wins) Black Box (One team must download the information from the black box while the other team tries to destroy it) Golden Gun (Same as 'Conflict', but one player has the one-hit-kill Golden Gun) Heroes (Same as 'Team Conflict' but one player on each team is a "hero" with increased health and different weapons) License To Kill (unlocked at level 25, similar of 'Conflict' but with increased weapon damage and no radar.) Team License To Kill (unlocked at level 30, similar of 'Team Conlict' but with increased weapon damage and no radar. Friendly fire is ON) Classic Conflict (unlocked at level 35 or with bundle code, similar to 'Conflict' but played as classic Bond villains.) Loadouts Online Multiplayer has ten loadouts, with five default loadouts available to a player at any level and five custom loadouts that can be built using unlocked weapons, gadgets, and attachments. Wii Maps Online Multiplayer has the same maps as Local Split-screen Multiplayer. They are: Nightclub, Memorial (Statue Park), Archives, Station, Sewer, Jungle, Facility, Docks, Industrial and Outpost. Since there is one in-game "accolade" that requires you to play every mode on every map this printable grid (http://www.yeahdogg.com/ge007/2.html) will help you keep track. XP Bonuses While playing in a match you can receive additional XP for special "eliminations" such as headshots, melee eliminations, explosive eliminations, eliminations streaks (sequential eliminations with no deaths in-between), or eliminating an enemy before they achieve a streak (i.e. "block their streak"). *3 elimination streak = 25 additional XP *Eliminate someone after they have 2, but before they get 3 sequential eliminations (Blocked) = 10 XP *5 elimination streak = 50 additional XP *Eliminate someone after they have 4, but before they get 5 sequential eliminations (Blocked) = 20 XP *10 elimination streak = 150 additional XP *Eliminate someone after they have 9, but before they get 10 sequential eliminations (Blocked) = 40 XP *30 elimination streak = 500 additional XP *Eliminate the entire enemy team (in a single round) = 50xp *Golden gun elimination = 10xp (Streaks with the golden gun give equal XP to "normal" elimination streaks, however the "golden gun" streaks are counted separately...you can build both streaks simultaneously) *Melee elimination = 10xp *Explosive elimination = 5xp *Head shot = 10 additional XP *Hero elimination = 50xp (non-hero is 5) *Hero elimination with melee attack = 60xp (non-hero is 10) *Hero elimination with explosion = 50xp (non-hero is 5) *Hero on hero elimination = 25xp (eliminate a hero while you are a hero, even with a melee attack) *Hero elimination aid = 25 xp (half of the normal xp for hero elimination) This will appear when you damage the enemy hero but someone else on your team kills him. He will get the 50 xp for eliminating him and you will get a half of the normal Hero elimination xp. *A "domination" is when you eliminate another player repeatedly without them eliminating you, other players can kill / eliminate you without it stopping your streak. *5 elimination domination = 75xp (eliminate one person five times before they eliminate you) *10 elimination domination = 150xp (eliminate one person ten times before they eliminate you) *Eliminate a player dominating you = 25xp for each elimination they have on you (5 or 10) END OF GAME BONUSES: *2 to 1 elimination to death ratio or better = 50xp (i.e. achieve at least twice as many eliminations as deaths) Team modes only: *Eliminated every opposing player (in a single round) = 50xp *Team victory = 50xp (tie / draw = 10xp) *First place in your team = 50xp Non-team modes: *First place = 75xp *Second place = 50xp *Third place = 25xp I think that covers everything but if there is anything else, feel free to add it. Videos Golden Gun Match on Archives. Category:Modes Category:Videos